


Peace and happiness

by Wicked_ohyeah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_ohyeah/pseuds/Wicked_ohyeah
Summary: Steve contemplate you as you were sleeping.





	Peace and happiness

Steve eyes traveled all over your face as you were deeply sleeping. He couldn’t bring himself to stop looking you over, his head propped on his fist. A smile etched on his lips as he took in your sleeping form; one arm disappeared under your pillow, the other limp by your side, the slight movement of your eyes behind your eyelids and your lips that were partially opened. He could see where your saliva had moistened your pillow case, but he found you so adorable.

His eyes found their way to the blue bonnet on your head, it had his shield printed all over it. He remembered the day you brought it home very excited all the while enjoying that he was annoyed by it. Steve could remember how you dangled it in front of his face.

_“Look what I found at the beauty store! It has your shield on it!” You explained enthusiastically. But you did notice the slight grimaced on his face, you knew he hated seeing his image being sold like that. “Now your shield can protect my edges!” You continued but he was still not being as excited as you were. “What you got against my edges Steven; don’t you want them to flourish?!” You said with a faux offended tone._

_“I do want your edges to flourish.” He finally said with a smile._

And now he would never admit it, but it was his favorite bonnet and he would feel a bit of a disappointment when you’d pick a different one to cover your hair. 

Steve's gaze traveled down your face, making a short stop to your plump lips that he adored so much before continuing on. The thin blanket that was covering you, ended up down to your knees. The tank top you were wearing gave him a chance to take in the sight of your beautiful skin. You only swore by your shea butter and he understood why. He caressed the exposed skin of your shoulder and slid his hand down your arm. Trailing his fingers down your skin, he loved how your brown skin gleamed under the sun.

He remembered the first time he met you, well actually how you crashed into him as he entered a cafe you were exiting. Steve couldn't tear away his eyes away from yours, their obsidian color pulling him in. His thumbs brushed the skin on your arms, where he caught you as you fell onto him.

HIs gaze dropped to your lips as you smiled at him and apologized. He thought he had saw many beauties in his days, but seeing you made him believe he didn't know what that was. Before he could say anything, a woman appeared by your sides oblivious to the situation, asking for a picture with Captain America. As you could clearly see that, that woman wanted more than a picture with him, you politely excused yourself and walked away; but not before giving him one last look and a shy smile. You didn't notice his gaze following you as you walked away. Steve's eyes unashamedly dropped to your ass, watching it bounce in the flowy shorts you were wearing.

After that, he came around day after day trying to meet you again. It went on for a week before he started to lose hope of ever meeting you again. Until one fateful afternoon you appeared before him, just as beautiful as he remembered you. He walked up to you without a second thought and asked to buy you a drink. 

And now, having you sleeping by his side and living this life with you was more than he could possibly ask for. His hand kept on gliding down your body, feeling the heat coming through the thin material of your clothing. His hand comes to a stop when it reached your behind giving it a squeeze, appreciating the fullness and softness of it. 

Your eyes slowly opened at the feel of his hold on you, you watch him perusing you for a moment. His hand still caressing your back side.

“Stop being a little weirdo, you creep.” You teased him, your voice still croaky from sleep. His eyes found yours, Steve let a chuckle out and a huge smile appearing on his lips.

“Good morning gorgeous.” He greeted you, scooting closer to give you a peck on the lips.

“Your breath stinks!” You giggle pushing away from him.

“Oh yeah?” He exclaimed chasing after you. You roll over on your back and he got halfway on top you, kissing all over your face before rolling you both so you were on top of him. You try to escape his embrace but he held you tighter and closer to him.

As Steve takes in your laugh and squealing his name in glee, he can't help but think that he'd finally found peace and true happiness. 


End file.
